All that Ive got
by Delenasalvatorelife
Summary: Elena Gilbert only has one shot left at her dream, but will that fact that she can't keep her eyes off he boss in the process mean it's all over.rated t...for now.
1. Chapter 1

This was it, my last chance to get it right. Otherwise I would be broke, id have to go back home beg my grandparents to take me in, marry Matt, and go back to law school. All I wanted was to be a writer. That was all.

So here I am infront of the large skyscraper of original publishing. All I had to do was impress them and I would be okay.

The man I spoke to on the phone said casual so I was in my favorite floral dress with nude heels. I thought it was casual enough, then I walked into the building. Everyone was dressed in black, white, or gray. I stood out like a sore thumb. As I got closer to the reception area the more looks I got.

"Hi I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm hear to meet with mr. Salvatore. "

The receptionist just chuckled at me then pointed to a small gray chair. I must of sat there for hours, waiting and waiting.

"Mr. Salvatore will see you now." The doors to the office opened up and a man with green eyes and bronze hair walked out. I was sure ready to meet him, if he was mr. Salvatore. But he smiled at me and kept walking.

I briskly walked into the office only to find it empty. "Well if my day couldn't get any worse it just did"I was about to walk out when...

"We'll you sound enthused about the job." A husky mans voice came from outside.

I turned on my heels only to see the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid my eyes on.

"Sorry, I've just had a rough day. Well... Hi,I'm elena Gilbert."

"Damon Salvatore. So your the girl who's suppose to write about my brother and I."he looked hesitant.

"I'd do my best sir."I said with my most reassuring smile.

"Oh I'm sure you would, but would that be enough?." He said with this little eye thing.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I'll give you a shot ms. Gilbert. But before I can let you write about me, I need to know about you."

Okaaaayy.."

"Where are you from?"

"Virginia."

"Why do you write?"

"It was something my mom always wanted me to do, and I've loved it since I got my first journal from her."

"Why did you look so sad when you said that?" I looked up to see him have a very curious look on his face.

"My parents are dead. "

"I'm sorry."

"it's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry."

"Sir if we're done here I do have places to go. "I was trying to hold back my tears. Why had I told him this, I haven't told anyone since I came to LA about my parents.

"Alright, I'll see you early Monday l ms. Gilbert. "

I walked out of there as fast as I could, only to see it was dark outside. I found myself looking for the closest club. Ahh I found it "explosion" was going to get a taste of elena tonight.

I got in fairly quick only to see the man who had got under my skin less than an hour ago dancing with a group of very drunk girls. I went straight for the bar, tonight I was going to need some serious liquor.

About an hour later

"Tequila pleeeease." I slurred

I turned around to look for a man good enough to take home, or atleast dance with. Then I spotted damon again. Why did he have to be so damn hot!

"I walked my way past him when he yell my name. "Ms. Gilbert?"

"Yeessh siiiir?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough with the questions. Lets have some fuunn." I tried to be seductive but I was far from it.

"I think I'll just take you home."

"Oh I bet you will." And with that I kissed him and attempted to grind on him. He quickly picked me up and we got into a taxi.

As soon I told my address to the driver, I passed out on 's lap. Once I woke up we were inside my building and damon was shaking my softly.

" what floor are you on?"

"Call me elena."I frowned.

"Elena what floor do you live on?"

"The penthouse." I smiled. I looked up to see him smirking.

As soon as we got to my penthouse I practically threw myself at him.

"Ms. Gilbert I'm your boss this cant happen. Now your drunk as a skunk, lets get you to bed. "

"I told you to call me elena, and I'm soo not that drunk." And with that I tried once more to seduce him. Se kissed him, but for the first time tonight he started to kiss back. Then I pushed my luck and slide her tongue along his bottom lip for entrance. With that they went into a night full of drunken sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes too quickly I woke up to the blinding light of day. Then I noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen. When I finally got out of bed I noticed the slight soreness in my legs and the fact I wasn't wearing clothes... Then I remember the night before.

I had sex with my boss. Not only was a screwed I couldn't work for him now. There went my job.

I got into some lose clothes on quickly and went to go talk to the man in my kitchen. Only to see the most perfectly sculpted back I'd ever seen in my life. My legs felt like jelly and I could feel butterflies in my stomach. That had never happened before.

"Good morning."he interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah." I sat down shyly.

" well I made you an omelette, I hoe you don't mind?."

"Oh, it sounds great."

He sat down next to me and we ate in awkward silence. I was the one to break that silence.

" look, I don't ever do this kin of thing especially not with my boss. So maybe we should just forget this whole thing. And I know you really want to fire me but I need this, like I'm begging I need it so much." I pause to continue but he stopped me.

" I understand, and I like you miss Gilbert..." "I said to call me elena" "...elena. But I also have no intention in firing you. As for last night, it was one of the greatest nights of my life. So I really hope we don't just forget about it. Maybe next time I could take you on a real date sometime instead of just skipping to the end. " he smirked.

I sat there stunned. Greatest nights of his life? We just met, I'm his employee, and he's too hot for his own good... This was not happening. Se looked at him with a weak unbelieving smile.

Damon's Pov

She just wanted to forget all of this? I know I only just met her, but when I saw her it was like something took over. I hadn't felt like this since her, and I wasn't going to let this pass. Last night I was just trying to forget about her and those doe eyes when she showed up at that club. Now I know what I want, her.

"Now, elena I must get to work. I'll call you. " i winked while pulled on my shirt and walked out the door. As he walked out he saw her grow a huge smile, and his heart grew.

Now all he had to do was get through today and elena Gilbert would soon be so wooed by him, she'd never look at any other but him. all he had to do was figure out what he would woo her with? Was she a girl who likes flowers, or chocolate, maybe puppies, or clothes. Did she want to be a princess, or was she very simple. He'd have to figure out... And soon.


	3. Please don't hurt me

Elena POV

Damon was going to be here any minute and I was still picking out clothes, smudging makeup all over my face, and straightening bits of stray hair on my head all at the same time. I final looked up into the mirror horrified. Doing makeup without looking didn't do me any favors.

"Get it together elena." I whispered to myself.

I quickly smudged and smeared makeup enough to look like I'd made the perfect smokey eye. Slipped into a little black dress, I bought last week. Then tucked my bangs behind my ear. Then there was a quiet knock n the door. I panicked and practically ran to the door.

When I opened the door, any sign of emotion drained from my face.

"Stefan, what are you doing here."

"Elen-"

"I don't want to hear it, I think you need to leave." I tried to close the door but his hand stopped me.

"No, I think we need to talk." He said as he slowly walked in to my house to examine the place.

"I don't think we do."

"Your doing a lot better now, i see your living in quite the apartment. Did you miss me?" He said grabbing her chin to make her look at him. "

"There not much to miss."

"And now I see you've got a bad attitude too, I guess you didn't learn the first time bitch." He slapped her full of rage. Then I blacked out.

Damon POV

Shit I was so late. I really hope she would still come with me. I decided we would go out to eat, watch a play, and then ice skate for a little while.

As soon as I got to the elevator I deftly kinda funny, Something was off. As soon as I got to her apartment/penthouse that bad feeling got worse. The door was open, and the stuff inside looked as if someone had been digging through everything. Then he saw her laying on the floor lifeless.

"Elena! Can you hear me?"I ran to her. She was still breathing, but shallow.

I got to the phone and Called for an ambulance. Then I say right by her waiting for her to show any signs of waking up. Then I took a good look at he face and saw the damage. She had a cut on he cheek, and bruising. Her arm looked broken, and her clothes were ripped.

"Who would do this to you?"

It was silent until he ward a quiet "I would."

Then he saw the only person in the world he hated more than Katherine.

"Stefan."


	4. Chapter 4 just like every other girl

**Sorry I took so long. I been busy, well here's the new chapter I hope you like it!**

"_Stefan_"

Then reality of all of this hit him. Stefan was here. Stefan knew elena. Elena knew Stefan. Elena. Did she set this up. Was she manipulating him, using him? Wait, why would Stefan hit her? What in the hell was going on here?"

"So you've met elena too. It's unreal how Much they look alike. But elena, sweet elena is too nice to manipulate people. That why I like her. She will NEVER be able to say no to me. She's to sweet, a little desperate at times. But then again they all are."

His brother finally stepped into the light, he saw the mess of what was left of his brother. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. His hair was flat compared to his hero hair-do. His eyes were a mucky shade of green and no longer shown like emeralds. His face looked as if he was depressed, but considering all that happened he probably was.

"Leave her alone, and get out of this goddamn apartment. Go to whatever hell hole your living in, stay away from me, and most of all stay the hell away from elena. Don't touch her ever again do you understand me. Whatever you had with her is done. Whatever you came here for in over, now I said get the fuck out!" He had tried to stay calm, but somehow whenever he thought of the helpless girl laying on the floor unconscious he felt pure rage. It broke his heart to see her like this, and this was barely anything. What would he do if she ever really got hurt.

Stefan was almost out the door, but he turned around to say the only thing he could. " I'll be seeing you very soon damon. Give elena my best." He gave a little wink at the end. That was all it took for damon to lose it. He lunged at Stefan but met the door. Then he heard a faint noise. A noise made by the one and only elena Gilbert.

* * *

Elena POV

focus you need to get out of here, slowly open your eyes and see if he's still here. She peaked her eyes open only to see two men. One being Stefan and the other being... Damon? What was he doing here. Oh! Her date, it's ruined now. She tried to focus on what they were saying. It sounded as if they met before? That's weird... She broke her thought process when she heard a slam of a for and felt the pain in her head. Then she started whimpering in pain.

"Elena? Elena! Listen to me take deep breathes, try to stay calm. I'm going to calm an ambulance. "

"No!" She shrieked. "No no no no no no no! No ambulance. "She kept saying it as if she was in a trance.

"Elena we need to get you checked out." He said it so softly.

"NO!"she kept going...

"At least let me call a doctor and bring them here then."his voice was strained but gentle at this point.

She was starting to lose the focus in he eyes and he "no's" became non-coherent, then she fainted.

"Elena. Elena? Elena!" He called for her frantically for a little while then he called in an old favor from an very long time friend.

"Please hurry, she needs help." He yelled in to his phone.

Elena opened her eyes again, only to slowly have them close again. She kept trying to speak, to tell damn everything was going to be okay. She was fine. But she couldn't get her body to listen to her.

"Dr. Fell please this isn't a joke. It's not like the old days... No, that was a very long time ago. "He frowned.

Slowly elena started to gather strength. She could sit up again. She could think clearly. She could understand what just happened. But she couldn't quite understand why this doctor wasn't coming to help her. If he was an old friend of Damon's than he should be able to help. Of course maybe they were no longer friends. Once I started to understand more and more about this man the less and less I like the sound of him. Not helping sick people? Isn't that what his job called for?

"Damon. Damon! Listen to me I'm okay now the doctor does NOT need to come. I'm fine. "He just shook his head and kept talking, practically begging this so called doctor.

"Please! You will... Thank you ... Thank you thank you THANK YOU!" His whole face started to relax. "About fifteen Minutes... Keep her awake... Okay got it."

Elena wondered why he cared so much. She had just met him. They were practically strangers who had a one night stand, but still he was doing everything to help her.

For the next fifteen minutes he had her talk to him and drink water non-stop. He kept trying to sooth her with gentle words but the truth was she hated doctors. They made her think of death. She didn't like to think of all the people she lost.

There was a soft knock on the door. Damon got up and instructed " you sit, I'll get the door. Keep taking sips of water."

I heard the door open and then the strangest thing... A woman's voice. "Damon is there someone who needs help here or are you trying to get back into my pants again. " elena didn't like the sound of this lady, why in the hell was she here? She sounded like she was flirting, but Damon's and I are ... Nothing, were nothing. I forgot we never actually got to do anything. She frowned at the thought, when she heard footsteps she hide the frown. "She's just over here mer." Oh and now she has a pet name, great.

When she finally saw who this woman was her heart dropped, she felt like she was going to puke, and then maybe attack this laddie. She was a stunning woman. She looked like a model, and she was here for damon.

Then the lady looked at elena with a sad look and said " how are you feeling? Oops how rude of me... I'm doctor fell."

Elena felt her heart break a little at this. This was Damon's "old friend". By the way "mer" was acting earlier she sound more as if they were lovers but wait why was I jealous. I had no right. With this thought elena got up. " I'm fine. I don't need either of you here I can take care of myself I just fainted. I'll be fine. You both can leave now. " they both looked at her funny. then elena rushed of to her room hoping they both would leave her alone. She didn't want to be around a guy who slept with a ton of people kept one around for a while and dumped them then asked for favors later on.

Damon was a problem. Damon was her problem now. She need to get away from him. She couldn't not end up like one of those girls. She started to panic a little and with that she started to feel funny.

* * *

Damon's POV

That was weird. What in the hell got into elena. "Hey mer, I think you should go."

She looked at him with the most disturbing face that was suppose to look sexy but failed and said " or I could stay." She smirked.

"Please just go." He started to walk to Elena's room and he didn't hear much coming from it. He got a little nervous. He quickly ran inside only to find elena not breathing and looking more and more pale each second.

"MEREDITH GET IN HERE!" He yelled as Loud as he could and she came rushing in.


	5. Chapter 5: please don't leave me

**I was thinking of starting a new story... it would be a delena! of course! they'd be in high school. you guys should check it out! thanks for the reveiws! warning this will be really short because ive gotten of track from what i wanted with this story...**

* * *

**Elena POV**

Everything was so unreal, it was almost like a dream. but dreams wern't quiete this confusing. I was back at home it this "dream". Mystic falls. My parents were still alive, my brother only partied every so often, and me... well i was cheer captain, dating the hotest guy in town, and was the queen bee. It was my old life. I don't like to think back on my old life too much, so much has changed. My life was easy. My parents were rich, so even now i dont ever have to worry about money. We had three houses, so id always have a place to live. But i'd never really ever get that feeling of being loved by your family, because now most of my family only wanted money or just didnt understand me anymore.

But back to my dream... it was like flash backs of my best days and best memories. THen it all came tumbling down.. it went through the crash, the break downs i had, the fights, the pain, alll the horrible things we all said and then... it all went black again.

* * *

**Damon POV**

I was going to sit here everyday until she wakes up. They said because of all the trauma she went into a coma. they said i was a moron for not taking her to the hospital right away. they didnt know her like i did. they didn't look at her in this hospital bed seeing all the brusing and brokeness, and feel like their heart was being tore out of there chest and stepped on. They were the morons.

" you really should go home and get some rest."i loooked up to see the same young nurse telling me to go same young nurse that had tried to flirt with me when i first came in, but i shot her down...so now i was on her bad side.

"i think i'll stay here over night, but thanks" i said it with as much sarcasm as i could muster in this deppressing state of mind i was in.

she made a huffing noise and walked out of the room. i was left hunched over in my chair waiting for the precious girl in front of my to wake only...


	6. Chapter 6: ill stand by you

**Damon POV**

This was it, she was going to die right in front of me in this stupid hospital, because of my shitty brother. it was over, he won. There's no point if she doesn't wake up. They said her brain was going through a lot right now, but she could push past all of it and wake up. I think they take potty on the ma whose been sitting here for the past six months waiting for this gorgeous girl to open her eye's. They all took pity on me, I hated pity. It made you weak, and I was a strong man, who didn't need pity.

Soon the nurse would be here, telling the worst new of my life, making me feel empty inside. I only knew this because I heard them talking while I,went to get coffee earlier.

*earlier today*

"Sir she's not going to get any better, I think it's about time we put that man out of hos misery and tell him it's time to let go. All were doing now is giving him false hope and cost him a ton of money."

"I understand your concern Amber, and I understand. I thin we should wait until later in the evening to tell him, give him some more time. The poor guys about to lose a part of his life, the least we can do is give him a few more hours with the woman he claims to love."

"Yes , I'll let him know after dinner."

*end of flashback*

It was now 5:30, I pretended to eat so she'd get this over with and I'd be able to stop this madness. Soon enough as if she heard my thoughts she walked through the doorway with a sad smile on her face.

"Sir..."

"Its Damon, you know that."

"Damon,I think it's time to let her go. She's not getting any better, and she probably will up. The doctors are ready to give up, I think it's about time you do too. If you really love don't want to navigation pain,anymore, and..."

"Do you real pain is?"he whispered

"What?"she was utterly shocked by his comment.

"Do YOU know what really pain is?"he repeated

"I...um..."she stuttered

"You don't do you?"

"No not really."she responded sheepishly

"Real pain is watching the only girl you've ever,loved, or even cared about besides your mother die infringing you. There's nothing you can't to save her, nothing that can even help her. Then knowing that your own this to her because he was jealous of your love. Knowing that she is all that's left for you, and you have nothing to look forward to without her. That is real pain." He finally looked up and their were tears in his eyes.

"l...uh...unfortunately the doctors think that today's the day to unplug all her machines and let her go." She said it quickly and ran out of the room with some tears of her own.

Soon enough the doctors came in, gave me their speeches on letting go. I didn't hear them, all I heard was the sounds of her machines and how quiet it to be without them. Finally I complied to letting them turn them off, signed what I had to with a heavy uncaring or hearing heart.

Then started involving this and telling me i shouldn't watch, but I watched like my life depended on it. This was it, they let everything go and walked the nurse left to let me say my goodbyes, and I did.

"Lena, I having for very long, but,I love you. Always will, you have a piece of heart with you always. I'll miss you, an I'll love you forever. This is goodbye for now, but we will see eachother again. I love you so much." And with that he placed a kiss on her forehead letting his tears roll,down her face, and walked towards the door.

He turned around for one last look an said "I love you miss Elena Gilbert."

He called the and was almost out the door when he heard the smallest,noose that turned his life around once more.

"Damon?"


End file.
